


Better Together

by flickawhip



Category: The L Word
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jodi and Marina need one another.





	Better Together

Jodi can’t help smiling at Marina as she moves to stroke the woman’s cheek, sensing that although the woman still needs more than one relationship, she needs to feel safe at the same time. Marina had been almost destroyed when she came here, Jodi stung by Bette’s betrayal had been almost as sore and upset. 

Marina had needed her, still needed her and the two would heal their hearts together. Jodi didn’t need to know anything more. She had never needed anything or anyone else like this, sensing that somehow she was supposed to be here, with Marina, for good.


End file.
